chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
One More Shot
}} One More Shot is the twenty-first episode of the second season and the 45th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary The firehouse pulls together to help Dawson retake the firefighter's exam. Plot Dawson stresses about her upcoming firefighter's exam, and with good reason - if she passes, Boden cannot keep her at 51. She learns about an opening at a firehouse in a neighborhood outside town, headed by the unflappable Tommy Welch. When Dawson and Shay drive over for an introduction, they receive a cold reception and Welch makes it clear - no one on the squad wants a female firefighter. Another unwanted female makes a surprise appearance at 51 looking for Shay - her ex-girlfriend Devon, the one that stole from her, Severide and Otis a few months back. Livid, Shay demands Devon return everything she stole, but softens just enough to agree to a meeting. Her ex hands over Otis' "Battlestar Galactica" helmet and a small sum of money, all accompanied by a story involving her father's spat in jail. Shay relays the story and the money to Severide - and he rejects both, accusing Shay of letting Devon walk all over her. The rest of the station welcomes Clarke's replacement, Rick Newhouse, a likeable fireman who seamlessly integrates himself into both the big calls that day - a wood chipper debacle and a scary dock rescue that requires him to assist Severide underwater. But it's not Newhouse's rescuing skills that pique the squad's interest - it's his side job as a "skip tracer," aka a guy who finds people. Meanwhile, Casey wants to find the best time and location to propose to Dawson, but Shay keeps shutting down his suggestions. More importantly, however, Casey needs to ask Dawson's family for their approval and they're all out of town - except Antonio. He tracks down the detective and requests his blessing. Antonio agrees - and the two hug, now potential brothers. Boden and Donna meet up to discuss their potential next moves now that she's pregnant. Their conversation remains awkward and, after some time to think, Boden corners her after school and blurts out a marriage proposal as their most sensible course of action. To Boden's surprise, Donna turns him down. Still reeling, Boden confides in Mills over a cigar at the station and Mills advises him to take a new approach - be more vulnerable. Boden takes the advice to heart and, in his dress blues, blindsides Donna at the schoolhouse. This time he proposes on bended knee - in front of all her students - and Donna reconsiders. They kiss and twirl to the delight of her class - the chief's getting married! Back at the station, a call sends Dawson and Shay to a pregnant woman suffering though an awful labor - the baby is not waiting for anyone. The EMTs keep the woman calm and ready for a delivery on the apartment stairs, but as they proceed, it becomes clear - Dawson might not make it to her exam. Seconds after the baby arrives, Mills rushes over to relieve her. The squad races her to the exam - and the instructor wastes no time in starting his stopwatch as Dawson starts the test, focused and ready... Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Gabriela Dawson * Lauren German as Leslie Shay * Charlie Barnett as Peter Mills * David Eigenberg as Christopher Herrmann * Joe Minoso as Joe Cruz * Yuri Sardarov as Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Christian Stolte as Mouch * Eamonn Walker as Chief Wallace Boden Co-starring * Randy Flagler as Capp * Jon Seda as Antonio Dawson * Melissa Ponzio as Donna Robbins * Vedette Lim as Devon Guest Cast * Kenny Johnson as Tommy Welch * Edwin Hodge as Rick Newhouse * DuShon Brown as Connie * Ruben Quiles as Savrin * Shanara Gabrielle as Grace * Duane Sharp as Captain * Rafael Gaspar as Ross * Rod Thomas as Sam * Mark Richard as dockworker * Chris Boykin as foreman * Eric Hoffmann as instructor * Maya Smith as school girl __FORCETOC__ Category:Season 2 Category:Episode